


Love is Work

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Convin week, Fluff, Gavin is a five year old, Humor, M/M, Performance Review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Everything is going great, until Connor has to step in during Gavin's performance review.





	Love is Work

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment it will make me write more fics

The quiet of the office set Connor in a pleasant mood. It was performance review day, and since Connor’s performance was never less than perfect, he always enjoyed the praise he recieved. The only real thing he had to worry about was how his boyfriend, Gavin, would fare. He had done much better than previously once he had been partnered with Connor, but he still struggled. 

“The fuck do you expect me to do that?” The voice split through the relative morning quiet of the office, and Connor fought back the groan that threatened to overwhelm his vocal cords. Of course, it had to be his idiot that would make a scene on a monday morning. It took a powerful outburst to cut through the relative dampening effect of Fowler’s glass office. 

From a quick glance at the scene unfolding behind the glass, Connor decided to intervene. Gavin’s hands were balled at his sides, a sure sign of distress. 

As he let himself into the office, neither Gavin nor Fowler seemed to notice. The edges of a conversation filtered past him, but Connor shut it out. He had to focus. 

“Gavin. Gavin!” Connor nudged his boyfriend, trying not to contribute to the scene being made, but it was hard. Gavin looked ready to fight, and the longer Connor waited, the worse it would mean for Gavin’s career. Gavin stiffened at Connor’s, touch before realizing who it was. 

“Captain! I apologize for Detective Reed’s crass behaviour, and it won’t happen again. Is there something that needs to be done in the meantime?”

Fowler blinked at Connor before narrowing his eyes. “... I do believe that Gavin should apologize for himself. He can speak for himself, Connor; he’s a grown man.”

Gavin grunted. “Fat fucking chance, sir.” 

“Gavin!” Connor rarely used Gavin’s first name at work (it was unprofessional), and he hoped the use of it now would snap Gavin out of whatever fit he had worked himself into. “Please, apologize to the nice man.” 

“Never.” Gavin’s arms crossed in the stubborn manner that Connor knew meant trouble. 

A frown pulled at Connor’s face as he turned to Fowler again, with a last attempt to salvage the situation. “I’m sure he’s just had a rough day sir, he’s not like this usually-” 

“Connor, I have worked with Gavin longer than you have been alive. I do believe he is usually ‘like this’.” If the grimace on Fowler’s face hadn’t so clearly shown irritation, Connor would have thought he sounded amused. 

“... He’s a good man, sir. And I am sure that he will apologize once I talk some sense into him.” The expression glaring daggers finally made sense to Connor as he stared down Gavin from the corner of his eye. 

“Hey! You didn’t even ASK me what was wrong.” A pout had formed on Gavin’s lips, and by the slight kneading of nail against sweatshirt cuff Connor knew he had been presented with a rare opportunity (in front of others, at least) behind the shield that Gavin perpetually threw up. 

“Fine. What is wrong so much so that you had a fit with Captain Fowler?”

“He was going to separate us!” 

“WHAT?” Connor whipped to face Fowler. A semi apologetic, semi stern glare was already in place on the Captain’s fac

e. “Both of you get nothing done when-” 

“I get nothing done NO MATTER WHAT!” Gavin hissed. “You KNOW that.” He looked like a cat splashed with water. 

“Detective Reed this isn’t helping your case-” 

“Excuse me, sir, but I am the only one able to help Gavin be productive at his job. If you remove me from his partnership, then he will accomplish absolutely nothing.”

“Yeah!”

“Both of you, out of my office. Now.” 

Connor didn’t allow the Captain to speak twice, slamming the door open and dragging Gavin out with him. “We sure showed him, huh?” A sweatshirt-clad elbow nudged Connor’s ribs. 

“We are both going to lose are jobs, aren’t we?”


End file.
